


New Worlds. New Life.

by GenericWeebUsername



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude takes pregnant MU to his homeland, Cultural Differences, F/M, I hope, It will be cute I promise, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Reunion Party, all the golden deer gettin turnt, no beta we die like men, post game spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericWeebUsername/pseuds/GenericWeebUsername
Summary: ***POST GAME SPOILERS***Claude agreed to have their wedding held in Fódlan, but there was one thing he and his wife were expected to.... have delivered back home.AKA Byleth is expected to take a hell of a roadtrip when all she wants to do is sleep, pee, and eat weird foods.





	1. The Begining.

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS FOR END GAME***   
> I've actually beat the game now, so I came back and REVAMPED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER AND ADDED THE SECOND ONE. I plan on having four chapters so I'm roughly half way there!

Byleth wasn't a stranger to travel... Being a mercenary had brought her all across Fódlan before she started teaching, much less ruling. However this was the first time she was leaving Fodlan's borders and venturing into another country. She wasn’t alone though, she had her husband by her side, their caravan of escorts, and her unborn child in her womb. 

\--- 1 year ago ---

Claude had easily won the people’s hearts. Charging into battle when the Siege of Derdriu was at its most bleak. Mounted on a dragon, and a crown mounted on his head. Fields of warriors on horseback and wyvern behind him. The savior he promised in the world he dreamed to build. 

A celebration was held in thanks for the bravery of the Almyrian army and the new political bonds that had been forged. All ill-will Fódlan might have once held for their siblings to the east had been quelled in the victory of the battle. A huge crowd had gathered for the ceremony where Byleth would bestow a medal of honor to Claude von Regan. Heir to House Regan and King of Almyra. Claude, Being Claude, simply could not be outdone by the act of band standing. 

He turned to face the crowd. Projecting his voice to the sea of people in front of him.   
“People of Fódlan… Warriors of Almrya”

Byleth looked on as all attention was on the man she loved. He was sporting a bit more facial hair, the gap on his chin now filled out. Initially, she thought his crown looked to be made out of golden antlers, but that wasn’t quite right. Maybe twigs? She realized now they were fashioned after the horns on a Wyvern.

“I stand before you as a man of both these great lands. I would like to offer another proposal in favor of the good faith of the two.”

He glanced back at Byleth for a moment. His trademark scheming grin on his face. 

“To truly unify these great counties, I ask your queen for her hand in marriage!” 

The crowd was deafening. Byleth was at a loss for words. This was NOT something she was prepared for. Claude and her had reunited in all sense of the world since the battle ended a day and a half ago. However they had not been able to sit down and talk about their current situation. True, they were very much in love, and devoted to themselves and their kingdoms, HOWEVER, this…. This was not discussed. The night before they had talked about if their respective kingdoms would approve, how long a courtship should be, excuses to decline other interested parties… Being proposed to in front of her kingdom and the Almyrian army THE NEXT DAY was not part of this plan. 

She could barely hear herself think over the roar of applause from the crowd. Looking out she saw happy faces. Faces full of life and love as far as she could see. Claude’s voice might not have reached to the back of the crowds, but word had traveled and it was uproarious. She turned her head to look up at him. Only to see he wasn’t there. He was on bended knee, his hand out and turned up, awaiting hers. She had a sneaking suspicion by his smug grin that he hadn’t exactly planned this either. 

“I don’t have the ring.” He explained. Eyes full of ernest. “ Honestly, I’m just as surprised as you are, but I felt like I was on a roll and it was a chance worth taking.” He said flashing her a grin that could melt all the ice in Fargus. 

The crowd had calmed a bit in anticipation. She looked back at them only to see countless eyes on her. She realized she hadn’t indicated an answer. Looking at Claude hesitantly, she slowly lowered her hand in his. An acceptance. Claude brought a kiss to the back of her palm and stood again on both feet. He didn’t let go of her hand as they turned towards the crowd that had just gotten louder than ever. 

“Is this real?” She asked him, in a voice she wasn’t sure was audible over the kingdom. 

“I hope so” Claude responded while tightening his grasp on her hand. 

\---3 months later---

All jokes aside, the newlyweds were too tired to do much of anything other than sleeping on their wedding night. 

Three months of planning, preparing, scheduling, greeting… The country was in dire need of a celebration, and Claude made sure everyone on the continent was invited. Even off the continent. They were both so happy to see Petra and her escorts arrive from Brigid. The celebration lasted two days and a night. The grand ball itself was nearly 12 hours long. 

THe Almyran army had returned home after the battle, so there weren't many Almryian in attendance, other than some of Claude's immediate family and high ranking entourage. Something was still troubling Byleth as they laid, exhausted in her husband's open arms. 

“Your father… when we were eating, he said something in your native tongue. Your mother laughed while you gave him a hard stare.”

“Hmm? Ah.” Claude replied, craning his neck to look at her. “Don’t worry about that. He was just teasing.”

Both Claude and his mother had changed the subject when she tried to ask when it was said. 

Byleth had become close to Claudes mother, Judith, while fighting with eachother. However she had not gotten to spend much time with his father, Nader. He had bright eyes that seemed to always be thinking of an inside joke and his hugs were rib cracking.

Nader spoke most of the common tongue without issue. Sometimes he would pause looking for a correct word, or ask Claude for relevant translation, but there was only one time he spoke Almyran and neither Claude or Judith would translate. 

“What did he say? Was it rude?”

“No! Nooo.” he could tell he wasn’t going to get out of this without expanding. Claude rolled his eyes before continuing. “He asked if you were already pregnant.” 

To this Byleth raised her head in surprise. 

“SPECIFICALLY he asked if I had put a babe in your belly yet”

“What? Why would he even think--”

“Because he’s Almyrian.” Claude started, seeing this needed further expanding. “Wedlock… isn’t really a thing in Almyra. Muchless something people make a huge big deal out. Weddings with a pregnant bride are common, and even thought to bring a happy marriage.”  
Byleth pondered on this information. At first she was shocked at the thought that her new father-in-law was calling her out on her maidenhood (not hat he’d been wrong but WHY ON EARTH?) But now she realized it was something he asked with pride, and not malice. 

“Is there anything else I should know about Almyrian marriages and weddings, and pregnancies and whatever else?” she said while closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest.

She was starting to feel herself drift to sleep when Claude replied.

“Well… you know how I said we could have the wedding in Fódlan because Almyra doesn’t care much for big weddings?”

“Mhm” She responded, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Well… there is something they care a ridiculous amount about. Like… they make a really big deal about…”

Byleth was waiting for the other shoe to drop, she nudged her head up again “... well?”

“Babies.” He said as easily as recalling the weather. “Specifically babies being born. ESPECIALLY the kings baby being born.” 

Byleth was taken back a bit, but still too tired to worry about how happy and clingy her in-laws will be when they visit their eventual grandchildren. “Sure, sure sure.” She replied, nesting her head back into his chest. “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Oh good. I thought that might take more convincing.” He replied, slinging his arm around her waist and burying his head in the pillow. “That bridge. And another, and another. Lots of bridges. Some mountains… about 30 miles of plains… oh, and a swamp… it will take about two weeks.”

Byleth opened her eyes as she started to realize she didn’t think he was talking about metaphorical typography. She stared at his sleepy face as he continued through a yawn. 

“We should probably leave when you’re around 7 months. Don’t wanna wait too late.”

Surely he’s joking. 

“They will probably say something like it’s bad luck to have it on the way” he absent mindedly scratched his scruff as he drifted off.

“Claude.”

“Hm?” He opened one eye, barely visible in the moonlight. 

“Are you saying you want me to give BIRTH there?”

“What? Well yeah.”

“In Almrya.” It wasn’t a question she was asking. She was confirming.

“Yeah, for all the festivals”

“Festivals?” Everything that he said before was becoming clear. This wasn’t just going to be grandparents cooing over a baby. 

“Oh… o- okay.” she finally answered. Sounding about as uncertain as she felt. 

Claude’s arms tightened around her with a comforting hug. His voice low and beathy in her ear “Don’t fret too much, love. We have plenty of time before we deal with that”

She grabbed his chin and tilted it for a kiss. Then another. They both adjusted their bodies to deepen the kiss to a third. He shifted his weight over her as she thought at this rate it might be sooner than they initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how she planned on telling him, but... the wheel of time and what-not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you're reading chapter 2 after reading chapter 1 when i first posted it, I suggest maybe re-reading the first one. i revamped t to fit along more with game canon and Claudes parents because I love them.

They had very briefly discussed children once during their short courtship. Through letters nearly a year ago Byleth confessed she wasn’t completely sure she even could bare children. She still had unanswered questions about her body in general, but from what she had gathered she felt more like her body was a vessel than an actual being. This revelation brought up feelings she had never had time to really process before. She had to write the letter twice before she felt confident that she didn’t come off as insecure as she felt. It was clear from the reply that Claude saw through her. 

My Love, 

Let me first preface this by addressing what I know you were thinking in your last letter. You are the most amazing, thoughtful, empathetic, and caring person I have ever been lucky enough to meet. Yes, you were stoic when we first met and I agree that it’s possible that the goddess powers being released might have made it easier for you to express things. But that’s all. Express things. Not feel things. You’ve always felt. Deeply. Before that event you weren’t emotionless. You were guarded. You may think this me flattering you when I say this, but I had a crush on you LONG before your “awakening” as you call it. 

Now, to address the actual conversation. I had forgotten that lots of people in my position might feel obligated to produce a Reigan crest bearing “heir” or whatever. You know me better than that. I do not care in the slightest if you can carry a child or not. Hell, for all we know I might not be able to produce one. Your worth to me and Fodlan does not depend on something like that. To be completely honest I have no doubt that I would have fallen head over heels for you even if you were a man. Adoption has always been something I’ve considered, and even if that wasn’t in our interests that just means I would get you all to myself for the rest of our lives. That doesn’t sound too bad at all if I’m honest. 

I unfortunately have to cut this letter shorter than I would like. Big lame meetings with bigger and lamer people. Hierarchy doesn’t just exist in Fodlan, unfortunately. I have been told of a stirring of riots in prior empire lands. Please be on your guard. I will hopefully see you soon. 

My Heart,   
-Claude

Now Byleth sat on the edge of their bed, holding the letter in her hands. Claude was still dead asleep in the middle. The bed hog. She folded the letter and put it away before quietly sliding back to bed admiring his features. Tan skin on white sheets. Naked as the day he was born, of course. Byleth knew that even on the coldest night he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he was wearing anything. The blanket haphazardly covering…. some of his body. One hand in his armpit, the other reaching for Byleth, his position didn’t look comfortable at all, but you wouldn’t have been able to guess by looking at his face. Brows fully at ease, a state they never seemed to reach when he’s awake. His hair was a mess in his face, but the bed head just made him more handsome in her opinion. She smiled as he snorted, coughed, mumbled something about stepping in custard, and rolled over. 

Today was the day she would tell him he’s going to be a father. 

\---

They were to hold a meeting with the houses of the former alliance. Though the lester alliance was no more, the ties that bound the region were still very tight. The diplomat for affairs was Lorenz Gloucester and the leader of defense was Lionie Pinelli. 

Byleth was only able to get a quarter of the way through the meeting before she had to excuse herself. The nausea that caused her to lunch still wasn’t letting up, and now it was just coupled with hunger. Byleth didn’t know you could feel like you were about to hurl while simultaneously feeling hunger pains. She wasn’t a fan, truth be told. 

She didn’t see Claude follow after her, but he was on the balcony shortly after she arrived with some tea to go with her plain toast. 

“Hey” he softly called to her, with a bit of worry in his eyes.

She took the tea he had offered. The toast had left her parched. 

As he was asking her if she was okay, the smell of the tea hit her. It was one of her favorites, Honey-Fruit Blend, but right here in this moment it smelled revoltingly sweet. She suppressed a gag but claude caught it in her eyes. 

“Are you sick?” he asked as he put an arm on her shoulder. 

“Yes? No. No I’m just I’m not feeling great today. It’s nothing serious.”

“My love, I’ve seen you sick before. However, I've never seen you turn down food”

He had a point. Byleth could contend with Raph on how many meals a day they could consume.

She winced at the feeling of being caught. This wasn’t how she wanted to tell him. 

Before he could press her for a response, Lionie appeared on the balcony entrance.

“Hey you two, the honeymoon is over!” she winked “Okay, but no, really. You guys abandoned me in there with Lorenz and he’s going on and on and on and--”

“Oh Lionie, how could I?! Come on, let’s head back in” Byleth left Claude behind her as she took Lionie’s arm and walked back to the meeting. Claude suspiciously sniffed the tea himself before following them. 

There was to be a brief reprise after the meeting. Byleth was looking forward to getting back up to their room and having a talk with Claude before joining their guests again for dinner. Not three steps after turning the corner did Mrs. Gloucester’s voice ring in the halls after them. 

“Oh! Hey there Claude.” Hilda’s voice had that particular tone like she was going to ask someone to do something she didn’t want to do. 

“Ahem, I think you mean Your Highn--” 

“Oh please. Like I’m ever going to call you that unless absolutely forced.”

Claude smiled at his old friend. “Can I help you Lady Gloucester? It sure did sound like you were about to ask for a favor.”

“Oh! Well, I was just thinking since I was being so kind to provide the drinks for tonight's party--”

“Party?” Byleth stared wide eyed. 

“Well yeah! Remember? I wrote to you a few months ago about how all the deer should get together when Lorenz and Lionie came up here for the meeting?”

It was starting to come back to Byleth. Had she really forgotten? Did she even bother to tell Claude?

It wasn’t rare for Byleth to see her former classmates as most had climbed up various ladders of authority after the war. It was rare, however, for four members of the Golden Deer alumni to all be in the castle at the same time. When Hilda learned that her husband and Leonie were going to be summoned, she wasted no time sending invites to the others for an impromptu reunion. House Glauctier would not turn down an opportunity to shine at their hospitable nature, so Lorenz took catering dinner… and that left Hilda with comendering the drinks. 

“So anyways” Hilda’s voice interrupted Byleth’s thoughts “I have two teensie weensie carriages that have a good variety of drinks I have so humbly provided… so would you be a DEER and have them brought in for me, Claude?” she flashed her signature begging eyes. 

All of Byleth’s previous ideas of taking a small break with Claude in their room before dinner dashed away as they heard a booming voice in the halls. 

“HEY WOW I DON’T THINK I’VE EVER BEEN DOWN THIS WING BEFORE. MAN THOSE CEILINGS SURE ARE UP THERE. WHAT DO YOU DO IF A BIRD COMES IN?” 

Raphael’s voice carried as far as a trumpet. Soon he was in the archway carrying what looked to be 200lbs of food. Shortly behind him was Lorenz with a crate of vegetables and Marianne smiling behind them, waving to Byleth. 

Hlda took no time in getting a running start to hug Marianne. The shyer girl looking down blushing while taking in all the affection. Hilda was still on her arm as she looked to Byleth   
“Has Ignatz made it here yet?” 

Hilda replied “No, and he better hurry up. He’s bringing the spices and we can’t start cooking without them.

Byleth’s stomach rolled again with twined hunger and disgust at the thought of a dinner party. The night had only just begun. 

\---

Thankfully, dinner had been fairly uneventful. Byleth’s nausea and hunger had evened out to the point where she could keep down a meal-- for now at least. They all moved to the lounge quarters for some games with their drinks. 

Lisynthia and Leonie were animatedly talking, Ignatz and Lorenz were playing a board game, and Raphael was trying to persuade anyone to arm wrestle with him. He had nearly convinced the already drinking Claude when Marianne offered Byleth some wine. 

Instinctually Byleth reached for it. She was a sucker for a good Pinot, then she suddenly stopped, remembering.

“Oh, ah. No thank you.” she told Marianne quietly while looking for some dark juice she could put in the flute instead.

“Byleth? Turned down a drink?!” Hilda exclaimed much to her mortification. 

This got Leonie’s attention as she turned from Lysithea to chime in “Byleth? The Byleth? The daughter of Jeralt Eisner? Turned down a drink? Impossible” 

“Come on guys, it’s not that big of a deal” Byleth started. 

“Sure, but it still doesn’t answer WHY” Hilda quirked a brow. 

Marianne. Goddess blessed Marianne came to Byleth’s defense. 

“Well it’s not our business, to be completely honest”

Ignatz and Lorenz turned away from their game at the current conversation, but Claude and Raphael still seemed blissfully ignorant.. 

“Besides,” Marianne started, eyes towards the ceiling “ there are many reasons why she could not be drinking tonight” She started to count on her hand, voice as impartial as anyone in the medical field would be “stomach ulcer… medicinal relief for allergies… yeast infection… pregnancy… liv--” Marianne didn’t finish her list as no one could hear her over the sound of Hilda cutting in. 

“PREGNANCY? BYLETH!! ARE YOU PREGNANT?!” 

The only sound in the room was someone spitting out their drink. Claude’s face whipped around, liquid dripping from his beard and eyes wild. Behind him now was a startled Raphael, a still wet red stain on the front of his shirt. 

She saw the comprehension snap in his eyes. Remembering how Byleth hadn’t been feeling great. The visceral reaction to her favorite tea. His eyes bore into hers. So many emotions Byleth couldn’t read them, but she could tell they were asking the same question Hilda screamed. 

Byleth slowly started to shrugged her arms. 

“Surprise?” she meant to make it sound like an exclamation. Not a question. 

Claude had his hands cupping her face in a second. Byleth could hear murmerings behind them, but couldn’t make it out over her husband. 

“Are you serious? This isn’t a joke?” She could see a hopefully grin taking over his face. 

“Yes. No?” She intended to answer his questions in order, but now noticed how confusing it seemed. 

His grin grew as his face inched closer. “You’re serious?”

“Yes.” 

Claude was now smiling so hard his eyes could hardly stay open. He was now almost nose to nose with Byleth, but was still talking at the same volume. She could smell the wine on him, more due to him spitting it out than him having drank much.

“You’re pregnant.”

“YES!” Despite being tired of repeating herself, she was smiling too. 

Claude backed away for a second and looked at Byleth. Like it had finally clicked. He closed the gap between them and kissed her as passionately as he did the first time their lips met.

To this everyone in the room cheered. Claude pulled back from her sporting a blinding smile and tears in the corners of his eyes. She could faintly still taste his liquor on his tongue. He must have realized it too as he suddenly looked panicked. 

“Oh gods, I kissed you. I’ve been drinking. Can I kiss you?” He pulled Marianne’s shoulder away from her embrace with Lionie. “Marianne! Can I Kiss her?!”

It took poor Marianne a moment to even decipher what he was asking. She looked blankly at him. “Wh-what? Well you just-- oh! Oh! Yes. That’s fine.” Claude was still looking at her. “It’s fine!! Kiss her!!” So he did. 

The room around them was buzzing with well wishes and congratulations. Byleth could feel herself being gently hugged by people around her just as she witnessed Claude’s shoulder being jostled by hands in good faith. One pat (probably Raphaels) pushed him closer to her. He held to shi chest like the first time he told her of his feelings. Whispering of all of his love in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up so much longer than I expected. I'm hoping I can still finish this story in two more chapters.


End file.
